


Special Touch - Moments that Change our Lives

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [37]
Category: Holly OC - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: It has been far too long since Holly has had a chance to let you into her world.  But after a year of roller coaster moments, she had to finally sit down and share.  Big loss can lead to life changing moments.





	1. Mid November

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsreedus69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreedus69/gifts).



Sometimes you just need to step back, take a moment and learn how to breathe all over again.  
It’s been a very long time since I have been able to sit down and talk to you. So much has gone on and though I tried to do this a few times now I was never sure where to start. So I’ve decided to just pick a moment and start from there. Everything else will have to fall into place. I’m sorry the time line is not in order, but I just couldn’t get my brain to work that way. 

Mid November

I’ve been sleeping in my childhood bed for almost a month now, well, not the exact same bed. The mattress and box spring had been replaced but it was still the same headboard and foot board that was here when I was young. Looking around the room so much as changed and then again nothing has. New paint, carpeting, curtains and blinds. The desk I had used to do homework was now the desk my mama used to keep track of her bills, write Christmas cards and holds the computer she was still learning how to use. Beyond Skype and the spreadsheet she had created to keep track of addresses and birthdates it was pretty unused.

Fall in Georgia was like summer some in most places. Even though the weather has been crazy this season was still warm. In a lot of ways it had me longing for New York City. I never thought I would say such a thing, but over the years I’ve learned to find the charm of a place that was so opposite to everything I ever knew. Warm evenings walking along the edge of the pond in Georgia, with its quiet being overtaken by the sound of crickets were the sounds I was used to from my childhood. But I was missing the cool crisp air, the distant sirens, the bustling traffic and bumping into millions of people right outside my front door. I never knew I could love two completely different things equally.

The smell of warm buttery brown sugar was seeping in under my bedroom door. Now this was the type of alarm clock I could get used to. Mama had probably been up for hours by now, I know she was always trying to be quiet for me, to let me sleep longer, but I hardly slept anymore. You can’t lose somebody you love without being changed profoundly. I heard the oven door snap shot and mama let out a ‘shhhh’ to nothing in particular. The sun was up, I had watched that happen a few hours ago. There’s something about sunrise and sunset that makes you wonder if other people in the world are experiencing the same thing at that moment. I wondered if Norman had seen the same pink and purple sky that I had seen this morning

The low whistle of the teakettle was quickly interrupted, I’m sure mama grabbed it looking towards my bedroom door hoping that it didn’t disturb me. I can only imagine what an adjustment it is to have your grown child with back in with you. It was time to start the day. I push back the blankets and stretched before I got out of bed and looked in the mirror at the mess that was my hair. It was almost comical. I ran my fingers through it and it tamed, well sort of anyways. I was overdue for a color and maybe a visit to one of the New York City hair dressers who seemed to know how to cut my hair better than anyone else. Even better than Annabelle, but don’t tell her I said that. 

“Mornin’ mama.” Four weeks back under this roof and my subtle Georgia accent was full blown again. She was dressed for the day and stirring the pot on the stove top. I’m guessing that was the brown sugar and butter I was smelling. 

“Morning Holly, I’ll start the pancakes now.” She had everything ready to go, I wished she would just knock on my door when she was ready to start her day. I was feeling like such a burden and not the blessing I had hoped to be. 

We ate and talked, she had a few things she wanted to go out and do today and I was happy to play driver to her Ms. Daisy. The pharmacy always took longer than it should but that gave me time to browse the aisles while she sat waiting for her prescription. I found myself flipping through a magazine and my heart practically pounded when the entertainment article featured a picture of Norman and his newest bad-guy coworker, Jeffrey, pitted against each other. Jeff towering over a beat-down Norman, well, their characters anyways, though I rarely thought of it that way. Jeff’s charming smile seemed to burn a spot in my mind, in everyone’s I think. It had felt like a million years ago when I watched that scene being filmed. A hot Georgia night, with a few crew and tension all around. It was the most intense scene I think the show had ever shot, and though the set was usually closed to visitors, it had been extreme for everyone involved and loved ones had been welcome to keep things sane. 

I stared long at the photo, not at the dank surroundings or the impending death scene I knew would be acted out. I focused simply on Norman’s face, it had been too long since I had seen it live and in person. A situation I had created for myself. Again. It seemed like a good idea at the time, oh but it always did. 

“All set.” Mama’s voice interrupted my thoughts of Norman’s sweat smell mixed with Jeff’s smile which of course would make Norm smile. Jeffery had hit Norman’s life like a whirlwind. They had so much in common from their love of bikes to music, tattoos and their own twisted sense of humor that kept them both in stitches. I shook their smiles out of my head. We still had to get over to the market before we went home. Mama looked tired, she did more now these days than ever before. It made me sad but I plastered on a smile and opened the door for her. 

The market was busy, Tuesday was senior citizen day. This was mom’s favorite place to socialize and she looked forward to it. I left her in the produce section with a neighbor while I went off to work the shopping list. It was somewhere near the cleaning supplies when I ran into Annabelle. I saw her before she saw me and I got caught staring at her in her tight, painted on jeans and her curve hugging t-shirt. She smiled and walked over, never stopping to say hello, but hugging me as if she hadn’t seem me in a life time. We held each other and I inhaled her perfume faintly laced with hair dye chemicals. 

Her voice was small, “I’ve missed you.” I had missed her too. It had been almost two months since we had seen each other. We finally stood, a little too close for casual friends. “How have you been?” 

She had been there for my father’s funeral. She had stood to the side of Norman and Mandy as part of the extended family. She was with me on that hardest day of my life and it meant the world to me to know that she thought of me as more than just a playmate, but a true friend.

We talked, me choking back tears sometimes as I told her how I had spent these past few weeks. “Well, mama wasn’t doing so well for the first few weeks and Norman was going to be on the road so much, it just made sense for me to move home for a while. It’s been good for her. She still rambles around the house and all without him but it’s better to have someone there, ya know?” Annabelle nodded. She and I had texted over the past weeks, she knew most of this. 

I babbled on, “How are things with you and…” I still wasn’t entirely sure how to address her new relationship. 

She smiled then bit at her lower lip a bit. “Good. Over the newness of it mostly, so now we are just, you know, all settling in.” Her life had changed so much over the past months, and sometimes I wondered if my father’s passing had been a good thing for me in terms of getting over her. 

“What about Norman?” She always cut right to the case. 

That was the million dollar question really. “He good, he’s wrapping up filming this week but then he has to go to LA. I don’t think I’m even going to see him before he flies out.” It had been over two weeks since we had seen each other now. He was staying just outside of Senioa which was almost two hours away from mama’s. He had come over for dinner the last time I saw him, but he had an overnight shoot that kept us from spending the night together. “We’ll get together next week for a few days. I’m going to fly out to meet him in New York.” This was the longest and strangest time apart we had ever had, and that was saying a lot for us. “I’m just worried about leaving mama, even for three days.” She was a strong woman, there was no doubt where I got it from, but she broke down in tears every night when the sun went down. 

“I can come and stay with her if you want.” It just stumbled out of Annabelle’s mouth but I knew she was sincere. I thanked her but I knew that was something my mother would never allow. “But how have you been doing Holly?” Since my father past seven weeks ago, the community had rallied around my mother for support, but my support system wasn’t as extensive as hers. 

I smiled, “I’m fine. Really.” She looked at me knowing I was lying. In a matter of weeks I had lost my father to a heart attack, buried him and moved in with my mother, leaving behind the whirlwind life I had grown accustomed to, the man I loved and my independence. I hadn’t been ready for any of it. “I’m ok. I’ll be ok.” It was the same thing I said over and over. She just smiled and nodded at me. I needed so much more than that. Another hug, a kiss, a friend to hold me while I cried some more. Someone to make love to me. But then I thought about my mother and the fact that she had lost her love of 49 years. How does a person recover from something like that? My relationship with Norman didn’t even compare. Not in matters of times or depth of love, or so it seemed to me. 

I promised Anna that we would get together soon, and I meant it, I needed it. Then I was off to find my mom and get her home. It was my turn to make dinner and I had a video chat planned with Norman if his day was going as planned.


	2. September 25th

Norman and I were in New Orleans when my mother had called to tell me that dad had collapsed and been rushed to the hospital. He was still on life support when I arrived hours later, but I knew that it had been for my benefit and nothing else. Saying goodbye had been the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. Norman sat by my side and rocked me as the doctor came in and finally pulled the plug. My mother was a rock, the pillar that held it all together until he took his last breath. We cried for hours that night. Mandy and Tom had arrived at some point, her ever growing baby-bump showing. I felt blessed to have people that loved me so much. 

That first night I had a headache that forced me into a dark corner of the house where Norman cried with me. He had lost his father years ago, not suddenly the way that I did, but he knew what I was going through. The loss of a parent is something that changes you. He kissed my hair through his own tears and rocked me as we sat on the floor. He had cocooned me in pillows, brought me cold water to sooth my aching throat and made me a grilled cheese sandwich when I finally needed comfort food to fill my stomach. We laughed about the fact that though Norman and my dad had been friendly, he still had an underlying fear of him. They may have shared cigars on the front steps of my family home, but Norman had always understood how protective my father was of his only grown daughter. 

The days that followed were difficult beyond words. The process of burring someone is overwhelming. Norman was there as much as he could be with work bearing down on him. It frustrated him that he couldn’t be with me every minute of the day, but I also wouldn’t let him. I had so much to juggle and though I would have liked to have had him there to lean on, it wasn’t necessary. He slipped in and out of my days letting Mandy and Annabelle fill the gaps. The wake seemed to last forever and the burial was exhausting. When it all finally came to a close I think mama and I both slept for two days straight. That’s when I decided that I wanted to stay with her for a while. There was so much that would need to be done at the house. 

Norman had travel plans laid out, most things he was willing to cancel but I wouldn’t let him. There was nothing for him to do stuck by my side. He had larger obligations that needed his time. We had lived apart before, it wasn’t as if we couldn’t make things work. We had already made plans to close up the rental in Georgia, now we simply did it sooner. He was going to be on the road more these months than normal, now he would just do it without me tagging along. He had his bike show to start filming, contracts that needed to be fulfilled and guests he would be working with that had their own schedules. 

I think in some way Jeffery filled the gaps that I had left in Norman’s time. Almost every time I called they were together. Mostly riding bikes during down time from filming. Jeff was turning into his “Bike Buddy” and Andy was still laying low in the background. The person Norman still talked to the most about personal things. I was glad to see he had the guys to keep him busy.


	3. Late October

I remember one afternoon in late October I had called Norman out of the blue and asked if he had time to meet for dinner. He rearranged his day for me and it had been nice to just sit in a restaurant, his restaurant as a matter of fact, and simply talk. I forced the conversations to be about him. I wanted to listen to him share stories of filming, travel. I wanted to watch him talk in that expressive way of his. He drummed a thumb on the table and I watched the tiny heart tattoo on his hand flutter with each tap. His mouth was mesmerizing while he talked, and hell, while he ate, wolfing down the burger and fries. We hid away in the back corner, and somehow made it through the meal without interruption from the on looking fans. I was pretty certain the wait staff had helped make that happen for us. As we left through the back he had only been interrupted twice. We stood out by my car, actually mom’s car, blocked by a dumpster and a van and just hugged, listening to the crickets and breathing in rhythm with each other. Main St. in Senioa was busy that night, traffic on the distant streets and even a motorcycle that caught his attention and made him smirk just a little. Listening to the sound of the engine trying to identify the make and model.

“Miss you.” I heard him, and nodded in agreement. “Miss being with you. Holding you. Shit, I miss sleeping next to you.”

I laughed, it was so much more than that. “I miss fucking you.” It came out of my mouth and he groaned in agreement. It’s what we had both been thinking from the get-go. 

We were only blocks from the closed filming location, the one that was closed right now but always had a security guard out front. “Come one.” Norman took my car keys from me and got in the driver’s seat. He put the car into gear and drove the quick turns to the rusty walls that blocked out prying eyes and held his set together. When we approached the gate a security guard met us. He was surprised to see Norman but knew instantly that he was allowed in. He opened the gate and we drove through, past the few houses that were actually occupied by the locals of the community and around to the area where Kraft services usually set up. 

He put the car in park, shut off the lights and the engine and stopped to take a breath. “Fuck I’ve missed you.” He turned and kissed me. There was nothing gentle about it. He kissed me, wrapping his fingers in my hair and consuming me. I needed this. I needed to be with him, taken hard and fast. 

“Norman,” He stopped and looked at me. “Get out.” We couldn’t do this in the car, my sedan was poorly designed for the passion or desire that raged through me. And it would most likely be wrong to have sex in my mother’s car. He kissed me again then opened his door as I opened mine. I scanned the area making sure we were alone, secluded in this area that had been closed from filming for a few weeks now because they were at a different location. I heard a car off in the distance but beyond that we were alone. He came around to my side and grabbed me by the hips. “Yes.” I needed him, his touch, his rough hands and his passionate ways. It had been too long since we had been together and I thought that I should need something sweet. But I didn’t, not even a little and neither did he. 

The cold metal of the car made me jump as he maneuvered the top of my dress down. We were going to get naked right here, I knew it. He buried his face in my cleavage while he worked to unhook my bra. Once he did, the flesh spilled around him and he feasted. Biting and sucking, finding a nipple and drawing it into his mouth as he suckled and laved his tongue over it. I threaded my fingers though his hair holding his to my breast. My thigh worked between his leg and I rubbed against his hard cock, still hidden by his jeans but hard and ready. “Fuck.” He was gasping for breath. “Your fucking tits.” He missed them I think. My flesh goose-bumped where he left trails of wet and the night air found it. He had pushed that top of my sun dress down to my waist and now had pushed the skirt up to match. Norman has started by rubbing me though my panties but it didn’t take long for him to move the wet material and slide his fingers inside of me. 

Two rough fingers slide deep inside my hot wet pussy and we both let out a sound of happiness. He never stopped loving my tits, he just added the pussy play to the mix as I worked to keep my knees from buckling. He fingered me deep and fast, making squishing sounds as he did it. “So wet baby.” He loved it when I was wet for him, from a simple touch. But I’m pretty sure he knew that I had been we since the moment we had caught up in the parking lot when I first arrived for dinner. I wondered if he had smelled me while we ate. 

Leaving one hand on the car to keep myself upright I used the other to work at his belt and button. “I need your dick. God I need it.” My body ached to feel him inside of me. He nodded and looked at me, a smirk coming to his face.

“What?” I wasn’t sure how he could think about anything that would make him smirk, I was only fogged with the idea of feeling him inside of me. 

Norman fingered deep one more time then agonizingly slid his fingers out of me, my muscles contracting to try and keep him there. He brought the wet fingers to my lips and painted me with my own juices. His smirk becoming a smile as I tried to lick at his fingers. Then he kissed me tasting me in delight. “I need your pretty mouth on my cock first.” His words came out almost shy but he was serious. He brought his mouth to my ear, “Holly I’ll fuck you deep as long as I can. But I need your mouth first, please.” His eyes were begging.

As if I could say no to him ever. But more importantly I didn’t want to. My mouth instinctively opened even though his dick was still in his pants. I wanted to feel his cock fill my mouth as much as he needed it. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head baring his chest to me. My eyes darted from the ‘Norman’ tattoo over his heart to the ‘lemmy’ tattoo near his collar to the ‘x’ I had licked so many times. Then the sound of his zipper pulling down snapped me back into the moment and I began to slip to my knees. Not caring that the ground was hard or that I would most likely bruise my knees for the world to see in this dress. He stroked twice, maybe three times, the pre cum formed at the tip and I barely tasted it as I opened wide and let him feed me. He tasted amazing. The saltiness that came off his skin and the scent that was nothing short of intoxicating filled my senses and as if I sucked dick for a living, I took him till his balls hit my chin and his head tipped back in joy. He groaned out sound that came from deep in his chest and he grabbed my hair in bunches as he forced the head of his dick into my throat. It felt perfect. A connection that we were both overdue for and needed desperately. 

There was something fun and exciting about being on my knees on the back lot of his show set. It didn’t matter that we were never going to get caught, just being outside like this, half hidden by my car, it brought me back to so many of those times that we had experimented in public. I don’t even think I knew how much I had missed that. With every thrust into my throat I could feel his ridged body straining not to cum. 

“Get up.” He stopped fucking my mouth and looked down at me. I had stopped but never let him out of my mouth. “Holly. Stop.” The strain in his voice was beautiful; it labored him to form words. My cheeks hallowed as I simply sucked. He slid his palm down the side of my face till he cupped my chin gently and spoke one more time with a graveled animal tone that made me ache for him. “Up. Bend over.” He waited for me to respond and I teased him by ever so slowly sliding my mouth off of him, sucking hard at the tip then making a popping noise as he was finally released. 

I had hoped for a ‘good girl’ or a pet on my hair, but then I saw the look in his eyes. He was animal and it was beautiful. He grabbed my arm and dragged me up then he spun me around and bent me at the waist over the hood of my own car. The feel of my panties ripping has he pulled at them made me smile. The fabric dug into my thigh and it felt good. My bare breasts hit the cold metal and it was a strange but welcome feeling. With little more than a polite check of wetness between my legs, three fingers plunged deep then ripped out quickly Norman lined himself up with me and pushed his hot, pulsing dick inside of me. His hot chest against my cool back for a moment as we both enjoyed the connection we had created. 

Then it was over, the nicety of the moment turned into lust. He gripped at my shoulders holding me down at the angle he wanted and fucking me deep and hard, as fast as he could while still pushing all the way in. His balls banging between my legs as we both fucked. My hips banged on the front quarter panel making me grunt out in pain and ecstasy. It’s funny how the act of sex, gentle or forceful, rough or sweet can make the entire world right again. Norman was out of control, taking what he needed from me and I gave it willingly. Getting as much out of the moment as he did. We hadn’t been this way together in years and I had missed it. 

His orgasm spilled out of him in waves and triggered my own. A perfect culmination of a fucking symphony. I held on for dear life till he was done and he collapsed on me. The weight of his body was welcome and I didn’t care that I was pressed uncomfortably. 

Norman’s breath on my neck and at my ear made me tingle. “Fuck, that was…” He licked the sweat and salt of my skin. “Damn. Holly.” He slowly eased out of me making me wince in sadness. His dick pulling cum as he went and it held on at my pussy lips then finally began to seep down my thigh. He was out of breath but he wasn’t done, not entirely. He nudged my legs wider and knelt behind me, kneading at my flesh till his mouth found the icky ooze of cum and began to lick it clean. 

He stood up quickly, turned my disheveled body to him and kissed me, The taste of cum in his mouth we kissed pressed together then he lifted me, by my ass he put me on the car then licked his way down my breasts and pushed my thighs wide to bury his face between my legs. There was more cum for him to feast on, more sensitive flesh for him to torture. Fingers and his tongue filled me and I gripped his hair trying to regulate things I had no control over. I finally just let him do what he wanted. Secretly hoping that someone was watching my heaving breasts, his face between my legs; that they could hear my moans of pleasure as Norman made me cum again. 

When he was finally done, my dress back in order, our cum licked off his face and his pants back on we stood hugging in the moonlight unable to speak more than a few words. “Now that I’m gonna jerk off ta for weeks.” I killed me that it was actually a real prospect. I wasn’t sure how long I was going to be living back home.


	4. Early November

Mama and I spent the better part of the day packing up all of dad’s clothes for charity. There were a lot of things I didn’t even know that he owned, nicer shirts and jackets. Things he must have worn at one time, but hadn’t in many years. Some of his clothes made me think of Norman and how he owned shirts that were almost as old as his son. Things that had small rips in them that would make him say, ‘finally breaking it in’. 

It was sad to see her have to make decisions but I was glad that I was there to help. At one point she slipped on his cardigan sweater and just sat back in it. I am sure it felt like a hug, it must have smelled like him. I could relate to those emotions but I would never condescend to think I could fully understand. It made me wonder how I would feel when I had another forty years of memories shared with Norman. Would I sit in a pile of threadbare t-shirts praying the scent of laundry, cigarettes and Norman never faded. Yes, I'm sure I would someday. 

The knock at the front door brought us both out of our quiet and I was surprised but delighted to see Annabelle standing there with a casserole in her hands and a bouquet of flowers. She had also brought half of her salon items with her. “I know it’s been a while since you’ve been to the beauty parlor Mrs. Carpenter, and I thought you might like a little attention.” It’s not that mama had been letting herself go, but she hadn’t been focused on her hair or nails in weeks. 

Watching the smile on mama’s face made my whole day. Annabelle had been so sweet to come over. We spent the afternoon trimming and setting mama’s hair, then she wet and braided mine in a feeble attempt to tame my mane. I was well over due for a cut myself. Then Annabelle sat at the table with mama and did her nails. Soaking, trimming, filing and polishing with little to no resistance from my mom, which did shock me. She must have needed this attention and I had never thought of it myself. 

Eventually I walked Annabelle out to her car, helping her load the salon supplies back in the trunk. “I can’t thank you enough, this was so sweet of you.” My hand brushed hers, it still sent waves of warmth through my body even though we were not that way anymore. I couldn’t be happier for her, but sometimes I missed her more than I liked to admit. I was still adjusting to this new relationship I had with Belle, a simple friendship that didn't come with benefits any more. Sometimes it was hard to shake old habits. I wanted to kiss her goodbye. 

Mama was glowing all afternoon long, loving her new haircut and curls. It made me so happy to see her this way, I couldn’t thank Annabelle enough for her thoughtfulness. “You wanna go down to the church for bingo?” There was always a Wednesday night game to be had and she hadn’t been in quite some time. I have to say, I was surprised when she agreed to go but we both got changed, grabbed her lucky bag of daubers and hopped in the car. I hadn’t been to church bingo in years and it was a bit overwhelming to say the least. People stopping to pay their respects and a few of the younger one who stopped by to ask me about Norman. Folk I barely knew wondering if we were still together. “You still with that actor fella?” I just smiled and practically robotic, replied that he was out of town a lot. I wondered what people thought of me sometimes. Sitting on the sidelines while this rising star was gaining notoriety. I never stood by his side when there was a chance of cameras and I have to guess that it made people wonder about me and our relationship. He was more visible with his coworkers then his lover, but that’s just how we were.


	5. Before all that... Mid Summer Sometime

Norman and Jeffery. I don’t really know how it all started. One day Jeffery was there, larger than life and all consuming. There was bikes and music and scenes together. Beer and food and jokes and hamming it up for the camera. Jeffery came into our world in a way that no one else ever had and Norman latched right on for the ride. He loved having someone with such a large personality to pal around with, to attend conventions with as many fans as he himself got. And for a while it scared me. In so many strange ways it made me uncomfortable. It might have simply been that fact that there had been no build up to the friendship, just a sudden existence that show-fans loved and hated. Sean had always been simply a good influence and Andy seemed to be the yin to Norman's yang. But Jeffery wasn’t calming for Norman, just the opposite. Whenever they were together it made him a little reckless, more distracted and less attentive. Not just of me, but of everything in his life. Please, don't get me wrong, I like Jeff and his charisma but sometimes his relationship with Norman made me.... dear, I still can't put a finger on it. 

Norman’s son had decided to spend this past school year in Denmark with his mother and his cousins. It had been a family decision and one that made sense considering how much road time Norman had planned. He was a kid who needed to find himself and had a world of options, but it didn’t make things any easier on Norman. He missed being just a few hours away from his boy and even video calls weren’t enough. 

Jeffery was a loner in Georgia, his family had a life in upstate New York. Norman seemed to be the thing he latched onto as his show character was not well loved by the fans. They had become two peas in pod so to speak. Though it had never taken away time from me, I very much worried about how it would affect Norman’s relationship with Andy. They all still worked together, and they all seemed to get on just fine, but there was something that just worried me. 

Well it did till the afternoon that Norman came home smiling ear to ear. I had been lounging on the back deck with book soaking in the hot Georgia sun. The sound of his bike coming down the street and into the driveway had made my lady parts clench with excitement. A Pavlovian response to say the least. He dragged himself up the deck stairs, dropping his helmet, gloves and his backpack as he crossed to me and knelt at my side, kissing my thigh and pushing up my skirt, exposing my thigh, till he found my tattoo, the one that claimed me as his. He licked it long then kissed it and pulled my skirt back down.

“What are you grinning about?” He had been since the helmet had come off. I could only imagine it was about Jeffery. I had seen him Instagram video earlier in the day of them riding on the back roads. 

He rested his cheek on my thigh and looked up at me. “Wasn’t gonna say anythin’, but damn. Just fuckin’ damn.” Honestly my heart fluttered. I had wondered if Jeffrey was his type, or if he even played that way. I wasn’t sure I could handle those two together. None of it had been sitting right with me. And as write this, I wonder if it should bother me that my brain always immediately goes to sex and wondering if Norman hooked up with this man. 

I closed my book and dropped it to the deck, “Well, tell me.” I stroked his hair, I loved how long it had gotten. 

He let the thought spin in his head for a minute then he tried to pull it all together. “Me and Jeff were out riding and my phone starts blowing up.” Norman went into his front pocket and got out his cell phone and opened his messages. He handed it to me.

"XXX" illuminated at the top of the screen as an indicator that the messages were from Andy.

The bright screen showed a trail of messages. A lag of a few minutes between each of them.

‘U didn’t tell me you were gone for the day’  
‘coming back to set???’  
‘you out riding?’  
‘fuck you’  
‘bitch get back here!’

Then about fifteen minutes later….

‘FINISHED U DICK’

I was grinning ear to ear now, “Tell me all about it big boy.” Norman was rubbing his beard methodically on my thigh, his tongue licking his lips every once in a while.

“Big bullshit shoot today with Andy and Jeff. Jeff kept fucking shit up, not on purpose, just couldn't get in the zone. So when we took break I went into Andy’s trailer for a while. Andy’s getting all jealous of Jeff so I reassured the best way I could.” He put air quotes around the word reassured. Then he made a gratuitous blow job motion and I was in stitches. His animation was well over the top. “Then someone knocked and we had to get back on set. So I didn’t finish. Then we were wrapping up and Andy got pulled by Greg and Jeffery wanted to go riding so I left set.” 

I ran my fingers along his lip until he opened his mouth and sucked it in. “So why weren’t you going to say anything to me? And why does this have you grinning like the Cheshire cat?”

Norman’s face shied a bit. “First, you don’t tell me about every kiss you have with Annabelle.” He was right about that. “But then the thought of him jerking off THEN texting me, it was just too fuckin’ funny. He's jealous of Jeff for no reason. Like I'd ever go there with him.” There was something else spinning in his head. He scrolled through his phone deleting the texts from Andy. Too risky to leave such messages just lying around, even cryptic ones. 

“Andy's gonna make me feel bad for having friends. I don’t know, whatever.” He kissed my leg again. "You're not jealous, are you?" 

It was in interesting question. Jealous would be a strong word and I wasn't in the mood to try and dissect my feelings on the topic. I just smiled and looked at him. "Maybe if you to reassure me." I used his air-quotes. That was all it took. Norman didn't seem to care that we were out in the retaliative open on the deck. He turned me, kissed at my thighs for a while, shimmied off my panties and spread me wide. He murmured words like 'pretty' and 'tasty'. The flat of his tongue against my flesh as he reassured me that he and Jeff were just friends. My concern faded with every suck to my clit and pull at my labia with his teeth. I lifted my hips and pressed him till I was certain he couldn't breathe but he didn't stop, just tongue fucking me till I moaned out his name. And when I was done, he pulled me on to his lap as he sat on the deck and we kissed. "I'm feeling reassured Norman. You need to make sure Andy feels that way too." He nodded at me.

It was a week or so later when Jeffery came over after filming to have dinner with us. They pulled into the driveway on their bikes while Annabelle and I sat on the back deck drinking potent lemonades. We had spent part of the afternoon sunning ourselves in skimpy bathing suits but were back in sun dresses by the time they guys had gotten home. it was then that I found out that I had missed a text telling me that he was on his way home with company, but it had all been fine. 

Annabelle had never met Jeffery and much the way she treated Norman, she was unimpressed with the fame, but seemed to like the person. The four of us sat eating barbecue takeout and talking about nothing in particular. Jeff was a natural born story teller and good at making Norman a little uncomfortable, which didn’t always take much. But it was me who felt out of sorts when he asked, “So how do you ladies know each other?” 

I never knew exactly what to say. Over the past months she and I had grown physically attached, seeing more of each other than before, touching more, kissing more. She had this softness to her that I craved sometimes and Norman just encouraged me to enjoy it all. I think it made him feel less guilty about the time he was away at work and riding. She retold the story of how we met, how she had been in a crowd of people looking to get a glimpse of Norman at a coffee shop, but how she ended up talking with me instead. “Norman’s great, don’t get me wrong,” she reached over and touched his hand, “But Holly and I just hit it off.” I smiled, she was right. She had been there that day with a friend who really wanted to meet the town celebrity but she couldn’t have cared less about meeting him. She had stood on the outskirts, like I did, and that’s what had brought us together. 

It was somewhere after dinner but before the shots came out that Norman suggested we all go riding before sunset. Jeffery seemed more than willing to have Annabelle cozy up behind him. We stuck to the back roads and wound our way till we found an open area to watch the sun go down. Norman wrapped his arms around me and tucked his chin on my shoulder. If Jeffery hadn’t been there I wondered if I would have pulled Annabelle into the moment. But she and Jeffery just took pictures and talked about the area. He was still new to town and he was asking her about a few local shops. The sun kissed the tops of the trees off in the distance and Norman couldn’t resist taking a few photos, including one of me, almost in black with the orange red sun behind me, wild hair blowing. Eventually he framed it and hung it in the kitchen. 

That night in bed we talked for hours. About work and family and a million little things. But then he asked about Annabelle and wondered if it was getting serious between us. I thought, no more serious than he and Andy, but that would mean it was pretty damn serious. “Sometimes she looks jealous when I’m around.” I knew what he was talking about. I had seen the look as well. 

“Nah....I think I’m just a pacifier for her, she hasn’t found what she is really looking for.” She had a deep need to be in a polyamorous relationship. Something fluid with a man and a woman. “There is a perfect duo out there for her, waiting to be completed by a beautiful third.” I think that made me a little jealous this time. When had relationships become so complicated? It wasn’t just about boy-meets-girl anymore. Not in my world anyways. 

Norman and I had each other, two people emotionally bound together for good or bad. Love that had been deep from the moment it had started on that massage table. Lust filled connections that made me feel bound to him from the first touch of my leg, the animal moments of need in the kitchen and the tenderness of the aftermath. Two people from different worlds who had found each other and knew almost instantly that they were bound together for a life time. And then he had Andy, the strong friend and lover who filled a physical need and took control for him. Then there was Annabelle, my lover who let me explore my desire for soft curves and playful sex. And as if that wasn’t all messy enough, there was Sean on occasion, one of Norman’s oldest friends who drifted into our bed for a night or two of dirty, lust filled sex. All these extra people filled our relationship, but also completed it for us. Allowing us to give into physical and emotion moments that we couldn’t have if it were just the two of us. And all things that seemed to bring myself and Norman closer together in ways that seemed impossible to me sometimes. 

“I don’t think you are just a pacifier, but she wants a man too. And shit, she has no interest in me.” He smirked when he said it. It was true, she had never really shown interest in Norman, not the way she had interest in me anyways. 

I pulled gently as his scruffy beard, “Hard to believe, I know. You’re just not her type.” I kissed him letting him know that he was my type though. “She needs a cowboy with a thick southern drawl, boots and a horse. Sleeves of tattoos and a firm hand.” We had talked in detail over the ages about what she was looking for in a man, I knew exactly what to look out for. 

Norman rolled on to his back pulling me on top of him as he did it. “Her loss.” He grabbed me by the hips and pulled my soft pussy to his hard dick, rubbing gently as he did it. I rubbed myself gratuitously against him.

I pulled my ratty t-shirt up over my head exposing my breasts to him and he cupped them. I nodded agreeing that it was Annabelle’s loss, Norman was an exceptional lover. I was naked now, as was he and he looked up at me, eyes feasting from my stomach up over my swaying breasts to my face. “I’m not pushin’, I’m just sayin’. I might not be her type, but she’s welcome to give it a try.” He smirked again. He rarely tried to get in on my girl on girl action.

Leaning forward I fed a nipple to his wet mouth. “And what if I’m not willing to share her with you?” I had thought about it more times than I could count. The thought of the three of us together had been masturbation material for a while now. 

He sucked deep, kneading the other breast with his big hand. “Not trying to force my way into anything. Jus’ think it’d be hot to be in the mix with you. Fuck that’d be good.” He had seen us kiss before, drunken, with a little bit of groping, but he had never seen us go at it. And I had told him in detail about a few encounters we had shared, but he had never seen it first-hand. Never had a chance to show him my face buried between her legs or watched the way Annabelle roughed my breasts till she left bruises. But he had smelled her on my fingers before. Sometimes no matter how much I washed my hands, the smell of her pussy lingered deep in my skin, and he enjoyed it.

I moved till the tip of his cock was ready to push into me. Then I held his face and whispered, “I can’t make any promises, but I will float the idea to her.” And then I shifted my weight pushing deep onto his wide, vainy dick, sinking slowly till I was fully seated on him. “Would you like that?” I knew I would. He nodded at my words then grabbed my hips and started to fuck me.


	6. Early in August

Annabelle had slept out our house three nights in a row, leaving from our place to go to work every day while I was spending time considering some on-line classes. I wasn’t working much, a few private clients I would see on a regular basis, but not enough to keep me busy. I had even given thought to taking up painting, something I might be able to do with Norman, but it certainly wasn’t my thing. Even my attempt at abstract art fell short. 

She still knocked at the back door before coming in, “What did you cook, it smells amazing.” Norman hadn’t been home in a while for a good home cooked meal, so I thought I’d spoil Annabelle with my fried chicken. She came up behind me at the island where I was chopping vegetables and wrapped her arms at my waste and kissed my neck. Her breasts pressed to my back, I loved the way she felt against me. She smelled faintly of end of the day perfume, it made me smile. I put down the knife and spun in her arms, breasts pressed together, I slid my hand up her neck and kissed her. 

We ate fried chicken and drank watermelon coolers till I got to the point where I wanted to rip her clothes off. It was most likely the time of the month, but I wanted her more than I had in ages. Maybe I was just getting used to her being around, touching, kissing so much. “Lets go take a shower, I’ll wash your hair.” She liked to shower after work, before we started to mess around. The offer made her smile.

The room filled with steam as I stripped her slowly, kissing her shoulder, cupping her breasts, sucking at her nipples. Her head tossed back as I squeezed them together as tightly as I could making them smoosh and look even bigger. When I pulled down her panties I playfully slapped her ass and she giggled. Her pussy was neatly trimmed and I simply inhaled her scent then kissed her tummy. “Get naked.” Her voice was urgent and I just nodded and obeyed, undressing myself as she watched. Her eyes grazed over the new addition to my tattoo. I had taken the stylized “N” that graced my hip and added a flower around it, the purple color really popped on my skin. 

We stepped under the rain head in the shower and let the water rush over us, hugging and kissing. Soapy hands in intimate places. She made be sit on the bench then she knelt between my legs and looked up at me. “Does he ever do this to you?” She spread my legs even wider then I had let them fall. I just smiled at her. She glided her hand up my thigh toward my waiting pussy. She tickled at my opening. “Does he finger you in the shower?” She didn’t often ask about my sex with Norman. I nodded slightly. She opened my lips and traced a finger at my slick opening. “How many fingers does he use?”

Norman has big hands, two or three fingers most always satisfied me. I held up three fingers. She mimicked the motion back to me, then took her three fingers and put them in my mouth, making me suck them before she brought them to my pussy and slid them gently inside. “Like this?” She twisted at the wrist a bit. I nodded, though Norman was usually a little more direct and rough when he did it. 

Then she pulled them out, licked a fourth finger, licked my pussy then put her fingers back into me. It was when she grabbed the baby oil that I realized she had a different plan. One she had been working up to for the past few days. I watched as she oiled up her entire hand, finger tips to wrist then she massaged oil into my wet pussy. Showing me her shinny hand, “Can we try it all?” My eyes must have gotten wider at the request. “Can I fist you Holly? Please?”

My head just nodded as her I let her slowly work her hand up inside of me, filling me in a way that made me light headed. It had taken effort and patients, but when it happened it felt amazing. Causing a wave of orgasms that rocked me. I even smacked my head on the tile of the shower wall. Annabelle always liked to try new things, techniques and toys. I owned hardly any but she often came over with a few for us to use. Some just buzzed, some restrained. Those she liked me to use on her and I was growing more proficient at the whole thing. Later that night in the bed I normally shared with Norman I knelt over her face making her feast on my well stretched pussy while her hands were tired above her head. She loved to be controlled as much as she liked to be the one in control. I could envision Norman taking a firm hand with her. Even though it wasn’t always something he did, I could see him playing the part. The thought of her over his knee as he smacked her ass red while I watched, it made me tingle. 

I held her in my arms that night, a warm breeze floating though the room as we petted each other. “Belle?” She was sleepy and she just mumbled a little. “I just want to put an idea out there. You can say no.” She nodded letting me know she was listening. Her hand lingered and pulled at my nipple, twisting gently. “Would you consider a night with me and Norman?” It had taken a lot of courage for me to ask, because I knew he was not her type. Because it would be a collision on my two separate worlds. The love of my life playing with my play partner while I watched, helped, cajoled? Honestly I wasn’t sure how it would all go. 

Now she was alert. “Do you want that?” We shifted and she looked me in the eyes and waited for me to answer.

“It was his idea.” I wanted her to know where it had all stemmed from. “And I know he’s not your type. But would I like to be with you both just once in my life? Yeah.” I didn’t want her to do it just because I did, but I also wanted to be as honest as I could be with her. 

Her hands had stopped playing with me. “Can I think about it?” I nodded. 

And just as I was dozing off with her spooned behind me she whispered. “Is he allowed to fuck me? I haven’t had a cock in me in ages.” I nodded and explained that there would be few rules or boundaries.  
 


	7. Christmas In Oklahoma

Norman’s son had spent this school year in Denmark and he had loved it, it had been so freeing for him to be out of the fringe of the limelight. Even though his mother was a world famous model who still worked regularly, it was different for him there, and it made him happy. 

Mama had decided she wanted to spend the holiday in Oklahoma with her sister, Aunt Lizzy. Lizzy had come for Daddy’s funeral but couldn’t stay long. And though I could have gone abroad with Norman, I thought a road trip with my mother with a stop in Graceland would do her some good. I had been right. So Norman and I parted ways and he jumped on a plane to Copenhagen while I packed up the rental car for a drive west. It had worried Mama that Norman and I would be apart for the holiday, but she was seeing first hand that our relationship could stand distance. She loved Graceland and this was the first time she had seen it at Christmas. We were goofy tourists and she smiled more on this trip than she had in ages. 

There was nothing like Christmas with family, especially family who understood. Aunt Lizzy’s second husband had passed a few years ago, she knew what it was like to spend those first holidays alone. 

“So your mom’s at Lizzy’s and you’re in a hotel?” Norman’s looked tired via Facetime. We were on a seven hour time difference and he was a little jet lagged as well. He had been running ragged lately and he needed this time out of country. He had been loving being with his son, and even his ex. I guess I should have been more worried about leaving my man in the home of a Victoria’s Secret super model, but if he hadn’t left me for her by now, I felt fairly safe. Well, for the most part. 

I pushed back into the pillows. “Yeah. Aunt Lizzy’s is small and Mama needs someone besides me to talk to. It’s good this way.” The TownePlazza hotel was nice, for a small town. And I liked being back in a king sized bed for a few nights. 

Norman’s son had stolen the phone for a few minutes and we caught up. It had felt like forever since we had talked. I was glad to see he was making local friends and had even found a young lady to spend time with. The Netherlands seemed to agree with him, he looked calmer than I had seen him in ages and I wondered if the place would have the same effect on his father. He wished me a Merry Christmas and thanked me for the present I had sent along, a box of goodies from ‘home’. A mix of junk food from New York and Georgia along with a few books I thought he might like. More of a care package than a present but he seemed to like it. 

“You should come for New Year’s.” He was the most well-mannered and thoughtful teenager I knew. I smiled and told him I was thinking about it. 

When we had decided to spend the holiday apart, Norman had asked me to join him at least for New Years. The thought of it made me smile, I had always wanted to go to that part of the world. I was still working to figure it all out. He finally ‘tucked me into bed’, well made sure I was under the covers with the lights out and ready to sleep. We said goodnight.

Christmas without my father had been difficult, but mom actually did well. Lizzy's kids came over with the grand children and I was able to spend time with family I hadn't seen in a long while.


	8. New Years in Denmark

It felt comfortable, leaving Mama with Aunt Lizzy and boarding a plane in Tulsa to jet-set to a foreign country. Like the old life I had grown accustomed to over the past years with Norman. Business class seats helped on the eight hour leg of the flight but I was exhausted by the time I walked into his waiting arms at the curb. He held me for a while, kissing my hair and just letting our breath sync as the world bustled around us. I dozed off in Norman’s arms in the back seat of the car as the driver took us to a private home that awaited us. It was the best sleep I had gotten in ages. I think it was the smell or Norman that made me feel safe, comfortable and loved. His manly scent layered with cigarette smoke and cologne. 

He had rented us a house in the middle of nowhere, a quiet place for us to just get away, alone, reconnecting, talking, making love, taking photos, and being still. No computers, no phones, no connection to the outside world. He really wanted to put it all aside for a while and just be off the grid. We woke at odd hours to go outside and take photos of the Northern lights, the scenery and a few shots with us in it. Topless photos of us in the cold Danish weather. It was shocking and sexy. The house had a theater and we watched off beat comedies one afternoon while munching on popcorn and lounging in theater style recliners. 

For the most part we did our own cooking, a refrigerator stocked with foods that we most likely did not cook properly, but what did I know about Danish Cooking? One night a chef came to the house. Norman had arranged for us to have a romantic, well-cooked meal of Danish lobster and local vegetables tables all laid out for us on a perfectly set dining table, with jazz music playing softly in the background as we danced and ate and tried to act like serious adults. Of course that didn’t work. Neither of us were dressed for a fancy night, we hadn’t packed for it. He spent dinner barefoot in jeans without a shirt while I was in a comfortable tank top and yoga pants.

Being disconnected from the world was magical. He never posted to social media, I never panicked for messages from my mother, we just let it all slip away as we spent three well needed days together. “I’ve missed you.” He had whispered it in my ear while we were in the car driving to the house. “Missed your voice and your scent. Your breath, your body. I need it all.” He had said it while I was dozing off in his arms but I had heard it all and remembered it all. 

And I knew he had meant every word of it as he made love to me over and over during our three days together. Grabbing me when he felt like it, caressing every inch of me as I reconnected with his body. I licked every tattoo, kissed at every muscle. Sat him naked in a chair as I gave him a lap dance that ended with me worshiping between his legs with my mouth. He woke me from naps with his mouth on my nipples or his fingers inside of me. Pressing his dick against my ass begging for entry. I woke him from a sound sleep sucking his cock till he was stiff enough to ride and then he still wanted more as he bent me over the back of the sofa and buried his face between my legs. We were sweet and dirty and wanton for each other and I wasn’t sure I could ever let us leave this sanctuary we had created for ourselves. He had more cities to see, conventions he was going to and his busy famous life. But this had been perfect for us and we had needed it more than anything. 

“You need to come home Holly.” He was packing his bag while I was brushing out my hair. 

I nodded and didn’t say anything. I had been thinking about it for a while, but I wasn’t sure what the point was, he was going to be away for a while longer before his show started filming again. 

Norman sat on the bed and took my hand. “You’re moms’ gonna be just fine. You need to come home.”

I sat with him, “I will when you get settled back on set.” It would still be a few months before filming would start and he’d be traveling like crazy till then. I had given it all thought, decided I would stay with her till April then go back with Norman. 

“Look, I know you want to take care of her and I knew our living situation is all fucked up. But I need you back with me. Living in our places with me.” It had been almost four months that I had been staying with mama. “I need you back home with me.” 

He was right, she was doing just fine and me sitting in her house all day wasn’t helping anything anymore. “That’s fine. I can work on that. But I can’t just sit around doing nothing all day while I know she is home alone.” I was making it sound more dramatic than it was, she was getting involved with her church friends and other widowed ladies had come out of the woodwork to spend time with her. 

Norman smiled, “Then come on the road with me. See London with me in a few weeks. Be with me.” It wasn’t often that he pushed me to travel with him. “I’ve missed the fuck out of you these past months. ‘s been different knowing that you are not home when I call. Feels like we can’t talk like ourselves.” He tucked a piece of wet hair behind my ear. “I need you back in my life, keeping my world from spinning out of control.”

I had never heard him this way before, needing me in the way. His voice had even cracked a little as he said ‘mine’ and called me his anchor. He didn’t have to get as far as saying please, I gave in and assured him I’d be back in our bed in Georgia within a week. Even if he wouldn’t be there to share it with me. Oh the crazy life we lead. 

“I’ve been thinking about something.” I took Norman’s hand and sat him on the bed with me. “I want to do more than just massage, I think I want to get a little more specific. You know my dad is, was, a Vet. He served and was in pain for years because of it. I keep thinking I want to go get into rehab massage for Veterans.” I had come across this job a while ago and really had been thinking about it more and more since my dad had passed away. 

Norman nodded and rubbed my hand between his. “I think it’s a great idea.” Norman had the up most respect for the military and he often gave money and sometimes did appearances for different groups. “I think you dad would love it.”

That was right on the spot, I thought for sure it was something my father would have loved to have seen me do. There were a few local rehab hospitals in the area that could always use more hands. And thought I would have to take some classes and get some certifications, it would all be obtainable. It would give me something to focus on, and that I really needed. I wanted to honor my father in some way and this seemed like a great way to do it.  
 


	9. End of August - back to Annabelle

Annabelle and I had talked and she had warmed up to the idea of the three of us in bed together. She hadn’t mentioned it for a while but then she blurted it out, “One hot kinky night.” I had blinked at her not knowing exactly what she meant at first. We had been sitting on the porch at her place with hair dye soaking in on both of us. Mine in a chocolate shade, hers in a hues of blue highlights. “The three of us.” She clarified. 

My stomach instantly knotted, I wasn’t sure why. Then my pussy clenched and I knew it would be alright. “You sure you want this?” I hadn’t wanted to push her into anything. 

We talked for a while and she told me that she not only wanted this but felt like she needed it. She had longed for a poly relationship and having never found one, she was starting to question herself. She wanted this encounter in some way to help her solidify her frame of mind. To help make sure she really wanted what she thought she longed for. “So what are the rules?”

I took her hand. “That’s up to you. You set them. Norman can be as involved or not as you want. Me too. If you want to just be with him with me on the side.” I wasn’t ready to offer to not be in the room at all. I didn’t want that. “It’s all up to you.” She didn’t say much, just let it all sink in I think. Before I left that afternoon with my gorgeous new hair color and curls we had a set a date for our encounter. In less than a week we’d all share this dance that I had looked forward to for a while now. Little did any of us know that a glitch in Norman’s schedule would most likely be the best thing for us. 

See, we had planned for a Saturday, we hadn’t spoken much about it, but the plan had been in place. And then last minute he got called back to set for the evening to re-shoot a few scenes right in the middle of our date. Annoyed and sad, Annabelle and I still made the most of our evening occasionally texting Norman to let him know what he was missing. We talked in the late hours of the evening about how she was still nervous about the entire thing, she felt as if she were taking advantage of me and using Norman. This was far from how he and I saw it, this was a chance to make a friend happy, to share something we enjoyed. By the end of the night she felt better about it all. It did leave us up in the air on when we’d get together though. 

But that missed opportunity was a blessing in some way. It gave us a chance to talk about a few things, about what she really wanted out of the night and it gave Norman a chance to come up with a few ideas. And it gave us both a chance to be fully ready for this. The false start had turned out to be a good thing. I think if it had happened that first planned night, it would have felt… off, forced. A day or two later I was sitting in the living room sewing a button back on a blouse when Norman came behind me and shined his cell phone in my face. He showed me a picture of two well-endowed women feasting on each other’s naked bodies. 

“Soon baby. Soon.” I reassured him. 

In another sudden change of schedule Norman ended up with a free evening followed by a morning off. Jeffery had pitched the idea of a ride but I won out with a suggestion of calling Annabelle and seeing if she was available for a night of wanton lust. I was a little shocked that Norman gave up a chance to ride, but the thought of this encounter had kept him half hard for days now. 

She showed up that evening with a shoulder bag like she often did. Norman was already setting the tone for the evening as he opened the back door in sleep pants and shirtless. He gave her a hug and she hugged him back, rather longer than she normally did and he kissed her on the top of her head. It was interesting to watch them together, not something I often paid attention to. He took her bag and walked her into the kitchen. He was careful with her, not entirely himself. But we had done this before, in different configurations of lovers. “Love the color in your hair. Sexy.” He touched the ends of it looking at the blue tones. She blushed slightly at the compliment. 

Though I had suggested dinner when we set up the date, I ended up only planning dessert. The honesty of it was the fact that I didn’t want to wait through a meal. And nearest I could tell Annabelle felt the same way. She walked up and hugged me, kissed me, as she always does in front of Norman, a quick kiss on the lips without hesitation. But this time I held her close, kissed her deep, grabbed her ass and rubbed my breasts to hers. I wanted her. I wanted this. And I had known her well enough to know that she didn’t need warming up, but more of a spark. She giggled and it all started to fall together. Norman opened beers and I pulled out a rich chocolate cake. 

Annabelle sat next to me at the island as I cut into it and Norman wandered in and out of the room, distracted by his camera. “He wants to use it tonight. He likes to capture moments. But I promise it will stay in this house, his collection.” I rubbed her thigh up under her dress as I said it all. I knew how intimidating the camera could be in these types of situations. Terrifying to say the least. I chewed at my lip a bit waiting for her reaction. 

She smiled and licked the chocolate off her fork. “That’s fine. I trust you.” I think the talk we had shared last Saturday night had made her more at ease. I had promised her a fun, sexy, casual evening filled with anything dirty she wanted. She ran her fingers through the frosting and brought it to my lips. It tasted heavenly. “I love your chocolate buttercream.” She whispered as she pushed her fingers in my mouth letting me suck at them. 

“There’s more in the bowl. You can taste it any way you’d like.” We had licked sauces and liquor off of each other before. She looked over her shoulder to Norman who was still fussing with his camera but keenly watching us for sure. “We could share it off his cock. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” He smirked trying to stay focused on changing the lenses of his camera. 

She kissed me. “We’ll get there.” 

He turned on some music, the country variety she loved and he hated. “Dance together.” He was testing his camera, and testing the waters. She was still in boots which set off her mini skirt beautifully when she danced. We swayed together, as he snapped a few pictures checking the lighting. These were not his usual photos, these were too light and happy. We drank and kissed and seemed to leave our inhibitions at the door. Three, maybe four songs into things I took a seat to watch her sway. I loved the way she moved when she had a little too much to drink, she always lifted the hem of her skirt, pulled at her shirt. She finished the song then walked over to me on the sofa, I moved a pillow for her to join me but that wasn’t her plan. 

Annabelle took the pillow from me and dropped it at my feet then she went to Norman who was watching from the island in the kitchen. “She said there were no rules. No boundaries.”

He nodded. “Yup. This is whatever you want Belle. It’s all up to you.” He ran his hand down her shoulder, pushing the strap of her tank top down a little. She didn’t resist him as he pulled her closer and kissed her exposed flesh. She was more comfortable with him than I expected, but I was sure that it had something to do with the fact that she hadn’t had a dick in ages. She had commented a few times this past week how much she had missed that. Our eyes met and I grinned. There was something special about making Annabelle happy. Yes, Norm and I both wanted this very much, but it was all about pleasing her. And I had been in that spot before, two people lavishing on me for my pleasure. I wanted to give that to her. “And if it’s ever too much you hit the breaks. For a minute or the night.” He kissed her on the mouth this time. “No hard feelings.”

Annabelle asked, “You don’t mind watching for a while.” He leaned back in the chair and reached for his cigarettes. 

“Watch all night if I have to. Not the first time I’ve had to jerk off.” He chuckled over it, it had been a long time, but not the first for sure. 

She kissed him again then turned back to me. She sashayed over to me, hips swinging as she did it. She knelt down and began to unbutton the front of my dress. I knew what she wanted, I pulled the front open and pulled each breast out of its cup for her to suckle. I was staring at Norman when she started but then my eyes fluttered closed as her hands worked up under my dress and spread my legs wide. Then further up my body, she gave my nipple a pull, twisting hard as she did. I winced which made Norman twitch but it was normal for us, normal for Annabel and I anyways. He had never seen her man-handle me, only the bruised after effects. And when she did it, I enjoyed it. The shock of the pain and the residual color the next days. 

She exposed my pussy, no panties to fuss with tonight, then trailed a finger along my wet opening. She looked over her shoulder at Norman who just smiled and smoked. He had seen me used by others before. He enjoyed watching it. Then she dipped her head and her tongue made contact making me exhale. She had been here less than an hour and we were already getting down to business. My fingers stroked her hair as I held it in a bun improving her ability to suck, lick and finger me. I moaned, and Norman crushed out his cigarette. He stopped at the icebox then crossed the room and knelt next to her. 

I watched as he dipped two fingers into the buttercream and he made her stop her feasting for a moment. He painted my pussy in frosting then gently pushed her face back into it. She licked and sucked, cleaning every bit of frosting and making sounds that told me it was delicious. I watched as he sucked his own fingers clean then went for his camera. I used to be shy about him wanting to photograph my most private parts, but I was over it. 

He snapped a photo of my fingers in her hair, her face between my legs, my fluttering eyelashes and the breasts I was fondling. Then he dipped into the chocolate again and wiped it on her face. “Black and white. Gonna look like blood.” She smeared it and let him photograph her before she kissed me and let me lick her face clean. 

Annabelle was unusually quiet. She normally had some banter that made me laugh or feel sexy. I had to get her out of her shell. “Do I taste better with chocolate?”

She smiled and shook her head. “I like your pussy au-natural.” She looked at Norman and he agreed. Sitting back on the sofa just watching us. 

I bit my lip looking innocent, “My turn yet. I want to show Norman your beautiful body. And I want to show him my pussy licking skills.” That was something I did want him see, the last pussy he saw me with was so long ago. She nodded and I stood her up, turning her to face him, I started with her tiny skirt, leaving her panties. Then I pulled the tank top over her head and unclasped her bra. I cupped her breasts to hide her as the material fell and then I reviled her luscious tits to him. He most certainly liked them, he adjusted his obvious erection. 

I dipped my fingers into the frosting and painted her nipple from behind her. It was cold to the touch and she flinched. “Now, let Norman taste you.” He spread his legs giving her room to come to him but she didn’t move. He motioned with one finger for her to come closer. She still stood against me. 

Norman shook his head, “Come here Belle.” He motioned again this time adding words with a stern tone. 

Her body reacted. She stepped away from me and to him in an act of obedience I had never seen from her, he put out his hand and she took it. He drew her close, gripped under her breast and squeezed it tight as he pulled it to his mouth. She let out a sound I didn’t recognize. Something of pleasure and submission. He licked the frosting from her flesh, sucked at her nipple piercing and pulled at it with his teeth. That sound came again. She was enjoying it. He switched to the other side and licked her clean, pulling at her nipple with his teeth till she winced. “Go sit so Holly can show me her skills.” I had rarely heard his voice this way, it was sexy. 

She started away but he pulled her back by her panties, he pushed aside the material, dipped a finger inside then tasted her. “Now sit.” He pushed her hip this time. She sat in the chair I had occupied earlier. A chair that had seen its fair share of oral sex. “Leave the panties on her Holly.” I did as he told me. It was something he did, starting oral with my panties on. I licked at the material soaking her then I finally moved it aside and really started the play I wanted. I fingered her deep, licked and tasted, sucked at her clit and flicked it with my tongue to make her moan out my name. At some point, Norman came around to her side, he kissed me, tasting this beautiful woman on my face then put me back to task. 

He knelt beside us and whispered in my ear. “Love watching you eat pussy.” His hand slid down my bare back to my ass. He caressed me as I tongue fucked her. “Such a good girl. Make Belle feel good.” He reached up with his other hand and massaged her tit. Her head fell back but she watched him from half closed eyes as he kissed his way up her stomach and to her nipple. He latched on and suckled, working to leave a hickey, I was sure of it. 

He licked his way up her neck to her ear, “Holly says you like it a little rough.” She panted a little and nodded. He had been listening over the months when I had told him little things about her. How she liked it when a man took control. Can I play that way?” Never truly dominate he was looking for permission to play with her. She nodded again. “Tell me you want it.” I had stopped licking her and just listed, my hot breath keeping her pussy warm as we both waited for her reply. 

I didn’t fully understand the look on her face but she replied, “Yes, I want you to be rough.”

He took it like a cue on set, he reacted and focused on the character he was going to play for a little while. “Time for you to bend over my knee Belle.” She was instantly giddy and I had shared her fantasy about being spanked till she was bruised and sore to sit. “Do we need a belt?” The thought of it was intoxicating. She shook her head no, that was too much. 

I had to get her engaged in the conversation, she was never this quiet with me. I slid my three fingers from her and fed them to Norman. She tasted delicious and he devoured her juices. “Belle baby. Tell Norman what you want. He’ll do it. I promise.”

We kissed and then she spoke, “A hair brush, it’s in my bag.” I think my face lit up the most. I had a feeling there was more than a hair brush in her bag, she always brought toys with her. I went to the island and pulled out a few things. Toys we had used before, her hair brush and a double ended purple dildo I had never seen before. It was shinny and new. 

I turned to the sound of fabric ripping and a yelp. Norman had found a creative way to remove her panties and she snapped at him for it. “Those are my favorites!” Finally the Annabelle I know. He gave her ass a swat.

“I’ll buy you a dozen from Victoria’s Secret. Hell, I’ll by you the store.” He smirked and sat on the sofa pulling her down over his lap adjusting her till her ass was right where he wanted it. I walked over with the hair brush and knelt next to her head and kissed her. I had received a spanking or two in my time from Norman, it left quite a sting. But this time, the receiver was craving it. He ran his hand over her bare flesh, rubbing the red spot left behind from where the fabric dug into her flesh. And then the smacks started, one then a second with a little hesitation, then three and four. She tried to steady herself but he pulled her arm behind her back. I petted her hair and watched as her face went from nervous to defiant then to satisfied. A tear rolled down her cheek, not from pain I didn’t think but maybe contentment or release. I wasn’t sure, but I kissed it away. Then Norman took the hair brush from me and raked the bristles on her tender skin before flipping it over and using the large wooden paddle on her flesh. 

From a spanking in the living room to a limitless threesome in the bedroom. He sat back and watched for a while as we tangled, kissing and licking, laughing and whispering. It was a while and at least one orgasm for both of us before he stalked his way onto the bed, taking Annabelle by the hips and removing her pussy from my mouth. Pulling her to the edge of the bed on her knees then he set the tip of his cock against her opening and just waited. She has stopped licking me and her breath caught and then she pushed back and I watched as he entered her, stretching her wide till he couldn’t go any further. Her nails dug into my thighs and she looked at me as I nodded encouragingly. 

A twinge of jealousy caught me for sure. Annabelle being fucked my lover, Norman screwing my playmate, it was sexy as all get out, but still emotional on some level. Then Belle dipped her head and went back to licking between my legs and the jealousy all went away. He loved it all, switching from one woman to the other, contorting us into odd positions, for pictures and for fucking. 

I had gotten her toy bag and drinks at some point, it was dark out now. And when I came back into the room she was riding him in a reverse cowboy position and motioned for me to come and kiss her. We drank and screwed, playing together in a pile and sometimes in pairs. “I want to watch him take you Holly.” She stepped out of the play for a while, drinking her beer and snapping a few photos. He caressed my face and whispered ‘mine’ in my ear as he pushed deep and slow, making sure not cum just yet. When she joined us back on the bed she had her shiny new purple toy in hand. I’m not sure who was most excited about it. 

She slid one end into herself then Norman grabbed the other end and pulled me close, rubbing the tip against me then easing it inside me. We were joined, pussy to pussy and hugged each other close, Norman in the mix of our kissing. And then we began to rock. A new toy for both of us and it took a little to get a rhythm going but once we did, it was spectacular. 

Norman knelt next to us, stroking himself, warning Annabelle that we was going to come and he did. All over us both, chin and cheek but mostly our breasts. We continued to fuck as he panted. And just when I thought he was done, he licked my chin clean and then her cheek. She blinked twice as his bold, dirty action. She has stopped rocking against me and then he kissed her. Passing his cum to her. And I felt her entire body clench in orgasm. She was as naughty as we were. 

When I woke sometime later Norman was already out of bed and Annabelle was in a deep sleep. I slithered out from under her leg and pulled the blanked up over her, tucking her in before I kissed her hair. She was beautiful. 

Norman was sitting naked at the island scrolling through social media and drinking coffee and smoking. It was a wonderful site. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his etched shoulders. He had showered already, I wasn’t sure how long he had been awake but the back door was open which usually meant he had been out on the deck already. 

“Morning baby.” He scrolled through a few more pages on Twitter before shutting it off. “Should I put on pants?” 

I shook my head. “I don’t think so.” I didn’t think that Annabelle would be out of bed anytime soon, nor did I think his nakedness would offend her in anyway. 

Norman turned and hugged me. “Last night was good.” It was more of a question than a statement. I nodded. I had to admit, I wasn’t sure how the night was going to go, I didn’t know if I would get jealous or if she would bail out, I was fairly certain Norman would be happy no matter how it turned out, typical guy.

“Still don’t think I’m her type though.” On that he as correct, they had certainly had a good time together, but we had share enough lovers over the years to know that these two could play together, but there was not connection on an emotional level. They'd never have a connection without me. He played with the hem of the shirt I was wearing. I nodded in agreement. “So can I tell ya something I was debating on tellin you?”

I leaned back a little to look at him.

“There’s this guy at work, behind the scenes guy.” Norman fidgeted and looked down the hall toward the bedroom. “He and his girl are open and polygamist.”

“You have an open Mormon working on your show?” I was a little shocked.

He checked himself, “No. Not the religious type, just the sex kind with lots of chicks.”

I smiled, “He’s polyamorous?” Norman shrugged figuring that was the correct term. “How do you know this?” I think I snapped at him. 

Norman hesitated then went on, “We talked at dinner one night in craft services. We talked woman and shit. I’m likable, people tell me shit.” 

And that’s how it happened, not instantly, but eventually. That’s how I lost my playmate. My boyfriend gave her away to someone else. Well, it wasn’t just that, but that’s the basics of it. Norman introduced her to Kenny. Kenny brought her into his relationship with Donna and Annabelle was finally truly happy. At least that’s how it has been for the past few months. And I do miss our play time together, but I can’t deny her a chance a true happiness.


	10. Labor Day Weekend

When you are in the moment things are more intense, they always were when I was with Annabelle. Norman had asked me to bring her to set the day before the long weekend. They were filming and having a small barbecue for the cast and crew. That’s when Belle got to meet Kenny. I was jealous, sure, but I saw the spark. He was certainly her type. Stocky and strong, sleeves of tattoos and a presence about him. Dominate and commanding. Norman watched me from across the tent as I watched them. 

“You man is a dick.” The voice whispered in my ear behind me and I startled. “Come here.” Andy took my by the elbow and we walked away from it all, to the air conditioned make-up trailer. We got inside and hugged. The place was empty while everyone ate. I kissed his bearded cheek. The grey looked so good on him, the way it did on Norman. 

I was ready to defend Norman, but on some level Andy was right. “I know. I wish he wasn’t right about those two, but he is. They have a spark. I can see it.” I had wondered over the past week if he was doing this just because he was jealous of my relationship her, if me being with someone else that regularly and alone bothered him inside and this was his way of ending it all. But there was no denying the attraction I saw between Kenny and Annabelle. Norman had covertly planned this all, getting them to meet, planting the seed in Belle’s head that this could be a guy should would be interested in. And it pulled at my heart to see it all, but I have known for a long time that I was only a place holder in her life. 

Andy stroked my hair as we stood there, “It sucks when you know you aren’t meant to be together but there is still that attraction between you.” He was right and I nodded. “I’m probably the wrong person to talk about this considering my friendship with Norman, but I’m here if you want to unload. I knew he’s not perfect.” What a tangled web we had all woven. 

“How do you feel about him and Jeff?” I had to ask. They had gotten so close over the past few months, hell they were going to go riding this weekend while I was going to do a few things with my folks and Mandy, “Is it making things weird for you guys?”

Andy kissed the top of my head and stepped away. “Norman has a way of making most things weird.” Andy slipped in and out of acted Southern gruff and his natural British. He leaned against the work table while I sat in the director’s chair. He looked good. Really good, half still in costume and make-up with his fake gun on his hip and those boots he had worn to hell and had resoled over the past few seasons. “Is it weird for you?” He was deflecting the conversation and I let him. I think I just needed someone to talk to.

“I didn’t know Norman before this show, but I am learning that he tends to latch on to people pretty hard. First Sean, then you and now Jeffery. It’s not bad. He loves having someone he can go riding with now. I go sometimes, but it’s not the same. I just ride bitch.” We had taken a ride from Atlanta to South Caroline recently. Just hopped on the bike and went. It had been nice but not something I loved to do. I loved the stops we made along the way, the things we saw, photos that were taken and the food we ate. But the journey just wasn’t the same for me as it was for him. “Jeff loves the ride. He doesn’t care where they end up, he just wants it to take a long time to get there.” That’s what they had in common. 

Andy just nodded listening to me then he interrupted. “It was strange when I got in the mix of your relationship, but how do you feel about Jeff?” 

I paused and tried to figure out what he was asking? “Do you think that they are more than just bike buddies?” His left shoulder twitched just slightly. “You do. Andy are they….” I couldn’t say the words out loud but fuck-buddy sat on the tip of my tongue.

“No.” He stopped me short. “I mean, I don’t think so. No. I don’t think Jeff does that for one and,” He shifted, his arms crossed on his chest. “He wouldn’t do that to you.” He said that with certainty. “I think Norman’s world is a delicate balance. Devotion to you, this thing with me. Whatever that thing is you and Annabelle had going with him. It’s all a balance. I don’t think he’d juggle any more even if he had the chance.” He sounded sure of all of that. 

After a long meandering conversation we both came to the fact that Norman was more complex than either of us gave him credit for most days. Norman had a tendency to love deeply and sometimes it scared even him. When he got too involved, too intense, he pulled back, and right now I thought that he was doing that through Jeffery. Most days he and Andy were pretty casual but sometimes they connected after an intense day on set and they got lost in each other, I knew that and in some ways I loved that Andy could be there for him. We both came to the conclusion that no matter how much Jeffery was in Norman's life, they were only friends. And I think that made both of us feel better about things. 


	11. June - Mandy's Wedding

The day was magical to say the least, well it was after Mandy had thrown up. That had happened in the morning, just as she and I were getting dressed to go to the salon. She was a ball of nerves to say the least. Norman had rented us a car and driver for the day, separate from the limo she had planned for her and Tom. We were picked up in the morning, it was cloudy and the threat of rain was looming. I asked the driver to pull over as she turned green in the back seat with me, but once she cleared her system and drank a bottle of water she was fine. Up-do’s and make up, neck massages and a light lunch set the tone for the day as we laughed with her three sisters, two soon to be in-laws and her mother. It was wonderful. Then we pulled up to the barn in East Newman where we all spilled out of the car and filed inside to get dressed.

I was glad I had taken a cursory tour of things before joining all the ladies upstairs in the attached building, there had been a little confusion with the flowers which to this day I still have not told the Bride about. With that all sorted out, I joined the cackling ladies as we got dressed, had a few cocktails and waited nervously for the ceremony to get started. I even delivered a pre-wedding gift to the groom who looked just as nervous as his bride to be. 

When the doors to the barn opened, I knew that all the months of DIY party favors, flip-flopping of colors, cake tastings and dress fittings were all paying off. The hall was stunning and Tom was beaming at the end of the aisle. I saw Norman sitting at the far end of the row trying to blend into the woodwork, but the smile the came to his face when he saw me was perfect. I was wearing a truly southern looking maid of honor dress, grey with a burgundy sash, opposite of the bridesmaids, with booths of course. I had run out of the house so fast this morning, I didn’t even know what he has planned to wear today. I knew it would be nice enough for the event, but comfortable enough for the bike. I’m sure he had been a sight pulling into the field on a Triumph in grey dress pants, with a leather jacket hiding his matching grey vest. He was seated next to a few of Tom’s friends that he had met at a barbeque ages back. I walked down the aisle, making sure not to trip over my own feet and then we all stared in awe as Mandy walked down. Her arm linked in her father’s, her ball gown flowing and her red roses gripped tight.

“Dearly Beloved…” Not only did she have the perfect location, but she had the perfect pastor, he looked the part as well as had the tone of voice that captured the moment. From where I stood I watched Norman, trying hard not to fidget and only occasionally snapping photos when it seemed like others were doing the same. 

After a tear-filled exchange of personal vows the pastor began his official lines. “Do you Thomas take Amanda to be your lawful wedded wife,” My eyes caught Norman’s as he stared at me. “to have and to hold from this day forward,” I don’t think I could have looked away from him in that moment if I had tried. “in good time and bad, for richer or poorer,” His fingers rubbed at his chin as he watched me, a slight nod beginning that was almost unnoticeable. “in times of sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?” My eyes began to well as Norman seemed to give a nod that I’m not entirely sure he knew he was doing. The exchanging of the vows went smoothly and I handed Mandy the ring she would give Tom. “Tom, I Amanda do promise this day to love, honor and cherish you as my husband, companion and partner. This ring is a symbol of my love and fidelity.” My own ring finger suddenly felt empty till I watched Norman wring his hands together. 

“Now by the power vested to me by the great state of Georgia, I now pronounce you man and wife.” They jumped the gun on the kiss and the audience cheered. 

There were so many photos to be taken inside and out of the barn, the drinks were flowing and the hors d’oeuvres were passed. I watched from a distance as Norman showed his bike to a few guys, it was always great to see him fitting in, and especially in places he didn’t think he ever would. 

The bride and groom were welcomed in, shared their first dance, food was served, and traditions continued on. It wasn’t until the evening was almost over and the music slowed a bit before Norman and I really had a chance to spend any time together. He asked me to dance and took me by the hand leading me to the dance floor. His warm hand on my low back pulling me close to him. I felt tired as I held his hand and we rocked to the music. “You are beautiful.” He whispered in my ear. Suddenly it felt as if we were the only two people in the barn. I blushed and he touched my cheek. “One compliment made you blush.” I hadn’t done it in such a long time. 

“I think this whole wedding thing just has my brain all…” I couldn’t think what to say.

Norman pulled me close and whispered in my ear again. “Should we do it?” That man loved risky, public sex more than anyone I knew. I could smell the alcohol on him, a faint layer over the cigarettes. And he was handsy, drunk and handsy – just the way I liked him. 

“Here?” I shook my head and chuckled. “You’ll just have to wait till we get home for me to jump you.”

He pulled back and looked at me. “Not that.” He looked serious. “Should we get married?” 

I wasn’t sure if I actually swooned or not, but I was sure the color had drained from my face. I felt his hold tighten on me even more and he said my name a few times, softly I think. “Holly. Baby. You okay?” He looked terrified, the way he had when I was getting sick that time in Japan. I nodded and his face softened when he knew I was okay. We kept swaying to the music not really dancing but holding each other. 

"Married? I was joking.” He tried to break the tension still holding me tight. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I wanted to scream at him at the top of my lungs. There was no point in us getting married. Marriage was for people who needed words to make a commitment. We didn’t need that. 

We had been committed to each other since that first out-of-control moment in his kitchen, four Georgia houses ago, and more years than I could count. When he took me hard and let himself loose in a way he didn’t realize he needed or that he could do. That night when I held him and let he him know that he hadn’t hurt me, and that I wanted to be there for him and that I would always be there for him. Through every scary, experimental, threesome and quad, dirty, exciting moment of our relationship. Pushing through every hard time and every tender moment. We were committed from our souls and there was no words and a signed piece of paper that would enhance what we already shared. 

I smiled at him and paused, looking over every detail on his face. The way his wisp of hair curled under is left eye, the mole hidden by his grey beard and his crisp blue eyes that lit up as he started to smile at me. “Norman, I think we already exchanged our vows.” Not just in every time we had had made love over the years, but today when Mandy and Tom exchanged theirs. His eyes darted down avoiding eye contact then slowly back up. He nodded, mostly from his chin.


	12. Last Night

I have been back in our house now for a few months, mama is doing just fine on her own. Well as fine as a woman who has lost her heart can be. Sometimes I am still lose my breath when I think about the fact that my father is gone forever. I am so much like him in so many ways and then again, we were complete opposites in others. I don't think you ever really know how much you love a person till they are gone. 

Norman was home before me, he had been often these past few weeks as I finished up my internship at the rehab center. I have seeing seven patients a day now, more than I had worked on in ages. I’m exhausted all the time, but in such a good way. I feel closer to my dad now than I ever expected to be. Having a chance to help people that really need it, that has been such a life changing thing for me. It is still much of the same work I have always done, but now it feels so much more important to me. And I wouldn’t trade the long hours, the time away from Norman or the changes it has made in my life for anything. This job means that I will be traveling less, more time in Georgia and less chance to go away to New York. We will be spending more time apart, but we knew how to do that, how to navigate it all. I think our entire relationship had been training for this. It some ways it makes me chuckle. If and when Norman's show finally wraps up and he has no work reason to be here any more, he will always be tied to Georgia. I'm sure he never expected this place to change him but it has. He has learned how to slow down, how to ride the back roads and enjoy the simpler pace that only a small southern town can teach. And it makes me smile everything I think about the fact that I helped give him all of that. 

It was well past dinner time and he was in the driveway waxing his motorcycle down. “Hi babe.” He smiled at me, his baseball hat on backwards. It was almost dark, he looked so sexy in this lighting. My heart skipped just a little when we made eye contact. He squinted just a little and his lip curved up just a touch. 

“Hello gorgeous.” I walked by him and dragged my hand along his chiseled shoulders. 

A few patches of wax still needed to be rubbed. "There's a plate in the fridge and I made you a pitcher of Watermelon coolers.” 

I turned backed, kissed him on the top of the head and went in the house. I poured myself a cocktail and picked at the cold chicken he had for me. By the time he came in and washed up, I was much less tired, more relaxed and ready to visit. We talked in the kitchen for a while. “I’m home till Sunday afternoon.” He has a trip to LA coming up. “I’m putting the bike away. So whatever you want to do this weekend, it’s all up to you.” This was actually a big thing, the weather was going to be pretty good for riding this weekend. We bounced a few ideas while we cleaned up and shut down the house. 

By the time we headed for bed, no actual plans had be made but that was just fine. I simply wanted to spend the weekend with my love. Enjoying the sun, maybe taking a ride and some photos, maybe laying naked in bed all weekend. I really couldn’t decide what I wanted and that was really good.

He pulled me by my wrist dragging me into bedroom. He licked my neck as we came into the room. “Hey, I thought the whole weekend was up to me?” Sitting on the bed was a bottle of massage oil, and an old favorite toy we hadn’t used in a very long while. Out of its satin bag laid a double ended dildo perfectly suited for me to fuck Norman. 

Norman grabbed my ass. “It is. I’m just offering up suggestions.” We broke out into laughter. “How about I get you all naked then if you want, you can take advantage of me?” His tone was playful and begging, just a little bit.

“Missing Andy?” I knew that they hadn’t been spending a lot of time together.

Norman shook his head, “Nah, missing you.” He cradled the back of my neck, rubbed a thumb along my bottom lip then kissed me deeply. Embracing me and making my pussy throb while my legs shook. “And I feel like getting fucked.” He started to undress me, buttons at my blouse unhooking as he kissed my exposing flesh. “’less you don’t want to. I can always just make sweet,” He bared my nipple and licked it with the flat of his tongue. “gentle,” A soft sucking. “love to you.” Oh that was an option, but he knew me too well. That would never satisfy me when then choice of dirty sex was presented. 

“Norman Mark Reedus.” I laid into my southern drawl. “You can strip me naked, get all bare assed yourself and you can let me push that toy deep inside you till you cum like crazy.” Over the past few months, I had been trying to express myself more in bed, and it seemed to make him very happy. He had even called me a good-girl a few times when the conversation was extra sexy. “Then when I’m done, you can go down on me.” He nodded.

Our clothes sat in a pile as he laid on the bed and let me jerk him off for a while, up and down his shaft with both hands letting my thumb circle the head. He involuntarily lifted his hips a few times and then I finally stopped, telling him it was time to roll over. More oil in my hands as I rubbed his hips and his butt, slowly spreading him and gently working a finger into his tight ass. He hadn’t been naked with Andy in a while, that was for sure. He groaned when I worked in a second finger. I grabbed the medium sized vibrator out of my night stand and worked that into him, Never turning it on, I wasn't ready for him to cum just yet. I just needed to stretch him a bit. Once I thought he was ready, I eased it out of him. Grabbing the double ended toy, I seated my part inside of me feeling my pussy clamp down on it. Then I stood next to Norman and he watched as I lubed the shaft and stroked it. It was tempting to feeding it to him, make him suck it for a while. There was something so sexy about watching him suck the fake the cock I wore. But honestly, I was too anxious to get down to fucking. 

He rested on his elbows, his back arched as I spread him one last time, then pressed the tip of the dildo against his ass and slowly began to push inside him. He held his breath then let it out, knowing it would all feel better if he just breathed. His breathing turned into moaning and when I was fully pushed into him I laid against him for a minute. My breasts pushed into his back as he panted. 

“Damn it Holly.” He was needy. “Fuck me already.” Oh, how I considered torturing him, but I wanted it all too much myself. I got on my knees and I fucked him, slow and deep, the toy inside of me making me horny as hell. We stayed that way for a while, till he needed to be able to push back against me. The pace picked up and it worked muscles in my thighs that would ache tomorrow fur sure. Even though I was the one with the dick, eventually he ended up doing the fucking. Finally working himself into such a frenzy that he jerked himself to orgasm all over the sheets. He panted and swore and I slowly edged out of him, torturing him just enough to make him crazy. 

“Mine.” I leaned forward, gently pulled at his hair and whispered it in his ear. The word alone made his body relax, like walking into a well needed hug. 

He regained himself, kissed me in thanks, then fulfilled his part of the deal. He laid me back on the edge of the, knelt in front of me and spread me wide. He rubbed his chin on my pussy, his nose on my clit, spreading the slick that had formed already. His fingers were next, he started with three, pushing them deep inside of me and twisting as he latched onto my clit and sucked. My back arched. He worked in a fourth finger. Ever since he had learned that Annabelle has fisted me, he was jealous and determined to do it. It wasn’t going to happen tonight but that was fine. All the attention felt amazing. 

Norman agonizing pulled out of me and brought his fingers to my mouth for me to lick. That only lasted till I felt his tongue on my labia. Then I was done for. He wrapped both arms around my thighs, pulled me close then feasted between my legs making me cum over and over. And just when I thought he was done, he pulled me further off the bed and bent me till my ass was exposed and he began to lick there. “My turn?” He looked up at me. It had been too long since we had done anal. I nodded at him.

The bedroom reeks of sex and I hoped the smell never went away.


	13. Right Now

I’m just back from dropping Norman at the airport. At least he'd be able to sleep on the plane today. We had kept each other awake most of the night, my jaw a little sore from sucking his dick, my butt even more sore from the pounding he had given it again in the early morning hours. When you find someone who's sexual appetite matches your, it's a blessing.  We had spent much of the weekend naked, lunging, making love, being a little dirty. We had wrapped our naked bodies in a blanket and sat out side for a while watching the lightning bugs and listening to the sounds all around us. Kinda perfect as he played with my nipples and sucked at my neck. Light on sleep with a full week of patients ahead of me.

I’m overdue for a shower alone and the laundry is piling up. And quite honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way. Norman can be such a guy at times, not paying attention to the little things, focused on things that aren't important, wrapped up in the moment, whatever it might be. But more often his is perfect. I'm not sure how he did it, but he left me a note on the kitchen island with a flower on top, I didn't see it till I got home from the airport.

_\-- Holly, I am so proud of the work you are doing, and I know your dad would be too._

_We're about to start another run of being apart and that sucks. But just knowing you are back in our house makes it so much easier for me._

_Gonna miss you more than is manly to admit, but I'm ok with that. Call you when I land, and when I get to the hotel, and before bed and... and... and. Love you baby, you're MINE -- Norm_

I put the flower in a vase and propped the note next to it. I have a feeling I'm going to want to read it often over the next few busy days.

My life is far from perfect, maybe even what people might consider normal, especially as I look at Mandy and her new marriage with a baby on the way. Well, even more so when I think about my parents and their decades of wedded bliss, for the most part. No, I can’t consider what Norman and I share as normal, but maybe it is most certainly perfect for us. When I was young I could never seem to picture myself married, or even in a ‘grown up’ relationship. I always thought it was because I was broken in some way. It wasn’t until I met this most quirky, quiet, funny, sexy, thoughtful, romantic, adventurous, interesting and exiting man I would ever know that I realized that there was nothing wrong with me. I just needed to find the right person to share myself with.

I can’t say that I knew exactly where my life is going to end up, but I do know that I will get to spend it with Norman and that makes me the happiest Georgia Peach around.

 

 

**The End.**


	14. With Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series Post Script

First I want to apologize for taking so long to write these final chapters, I have no good excuse. That being said, if you actually came back to read any of this I most humbly thank you from the bottom of my heart. To any new readers out there, I hope that you have gone back to the start to see why this journey started, followed the twists. There were so many avid readers over the years that left me comments, offered suggestions and even helped with a little research. All of it helped shaped this series.

I have many people to thank, most poignantly, my muse... Norman Reedus. For without you’re your smile, your spirit, the moments you shared on social media. and your mannerisms this story never would have come to life. I never expected this innocent story of a southern massage therapist to spawn into almost three-hundred thousand words. (The length of six novels that I can never publish.) And though this story ended up being about Holly, it was all because of you. Though I am certain you will never read this, I thank you for just being you.

I would like to thank BustersJezebel… for often keeping me on task when it comes to writing. And for challenging to write outside my comfort zone. You know how dear you are to me, and words will never be enough. 

I have to thank most sincerely, MrsReedus69. Oh my dear friend, where would Holly be without you? Hell, where would I be? Your ongoing encouragement, wonderful ideas and for being my sounding board. I hope that I have done this story justice and it left you with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Thank you my friend. 

Yes, this story is officially done. Holly has lived inside my head for a very long time and I will be sad to see her go. But she has made me a better writer and a more adventurous soul.

\- Elle Gardner


End file.
